Truth or Dare
Prologue The brown tom stood at the edge of a field. In a flash, he grabbed a mouse scurrying across. Staring off across the river, he longed to know what happened past the territory, over the quenching river. He picked up his mouse to bury it, knowing a squirrel or two would scamper across, not knowing its’ fate in the grasps of the brown tom’s claws. The tom went over to the river to get a drink out of the beautiful blue flowing water, eroding the stones that were under control of the water. The water took the tom back in his memories, to being born, to becoming an apprentice, to catching his first prey. The water soothed him as it lapsed over his tongue and quenched his thirst. An eerie voice echoed off the water. Truth or dare... Before the tom could answer he was swept off his feet by a force stronger than any cat could ever dream of. The cold water was swallowing him. Truth or dare... Hee hee hee... The voice belonged to no other than the cat the tom was thinking of. The stench of the tom’s father clung to this mysterious cat. It was no other than the tom’s evil, deceased half brother. Clawtalon. Chapter one I couldn’t breathe, being sucked up by the rushing torrent. It was too much for little Reedpaw (that’s me); I was probably going to die now. I couldn’t deny the scent of the cat that pushed me into this river. It was none other than Clawtalon, the cat who killed our father and now probably me. I closed my eyes for an everlasting slumber, but something jerked me out of it. A cat was pulling me out of the water, I couldn’t see the fur colour of this cat, but in a heartbeat I smelled the scent of Shoreclan and she-cat that clung to her. Great. My rescuer is a she-cat. But all I could do was close my eyes. Chapter two I forget what happened next. All I remember is being dragged on to shore by a Shoreclan she-cat with a black pelt that I could see clearly now, since I wasn’t half drowned. Worry flooded into her beautiful blue eyes. She asked, “are you alright? You had a lot of water in your lungs. But it’s all out now. My name is Coalpaw. What’s yours?” “Reedpaw,” I replied. I was slightly coughing. “You better get back to FieldClan’s side of the river,” meowed Coalpaw. I was stunned by her beauty. “I, I guess so,” I stammered. “Okay!” she said cheerfully. “I will see you a gathering at the Meeting Stones.” Coalpaw pranced back to ShoreClan camp. There was a nagging feeling tugging at my belly. My heart was filled with joy. Though it was nagging, the feeling didn’t hurt. It was actually... soothing. I want to stop the feeling, the emotion. But I didn’t know what it was. Chapter three I got up, casting one last glance toward Shoreclan camp. Something started to hurt me, like an enemy cat ripping my throat out. With shock, I realized the strong emotion that was nagging me the whole time. Love. "Coalpaw!" I screamed to the beautiful she-cat, padding out of the reach of paws, my grasp. I didn't want that. I wanted her. I needed her. To my relief, she turned and rested her gaze on mine. "What?" "I, I want to meet you here again. Tonight you and me will meet here. No one can stop us." Coalpaw stared at me. Her gaze widened. Her black pelt reflected the sunlight, while other rays soaked in. Black is supposed to absorb, not reflect the sun. But that's why she's special. But Coalpaw looked more shocked than special. Her fur stiffed and she looked absolutely paralyzed. She didn't know what to say to this shocking statement. Yeah, I said statement. What I said wasn't a question. But Coalpaw finally replied. "O-okay. I will c-come here tonight." My heart leaped as I trotted back to Fieldclan camp. Passing the small bushes and trees, all of the wheat, and the loner who's name is Moofie. She invited me for a mouse or two and I chat. I said no thank-you. I hurried back to Fieldclan camp. My mentor, Bluewhisper, was waiting for me. "Reedpaw! Where were you? You look like a drowned badger! You missed an entire training session! Shockpelt and Chestnutpaw have already mastered the leap-and-hold!" Chestnutpaw liked me. She always fluffed her long brown fur when I was around. Brightcreek, Bluewhisper and Shockpelt's mother, came over to calm down her daughter. She called to her son. "Haywhisker!" The medicine cat rushed out and saw the problem. He inspected me and said; "No more water in his lungs. He might have the chills later..." I was oblivious to the rest of the words as I thought about meeting Coalpaw tonight. 'Chapter four'' More coming soon